


Homesickness

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Homesickness, Other - Freeform, Season/Series 04, Sentient Atlantis, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam reached Atlantis, all she could think about was her team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesickness

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Stargate Atlantis or Stargate SG1. 
> 
> -I wish I could come up with a better title. 
> 
> -Another Sam central fic. She's rapidly becoming my favorite character-I wish she could've stayed longer than just one season. 
> 
> -Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

Daniel would’ve loved it here.

The thought entered her head swiftly and unexpectedly, and she almost choked on tears of loneliness at the thought. Daniel was in a different galaxy. Daniel couldn’t even reach her on the phone-not like before. 

When did things change so much?

True, Atlantis was amazing. The people, the city…it was beautiful, and it felt perfect. But…she missed her home. She missed her friends, her team, her own world. She missed the old days where Jack would lead them off into the wilderness, with Daniel complaining about not being able to stay with the locals long enough to learn more than he did, with Teal’c being their backbone and strength and support. She’d always felt safe with Teal’c around.

Teal’c would’ve though this place was beautiful. 

And she missed the bantering. She’d heard Sheppard and McKay’s bantering, and it had felt like a swift kick to the gut. She’d grabbed her tray at lunch, and then hastily moved off to her office, claiming that she had more paperwork to do. She knew that they didn’t buy it, she knew that they were confused about why she had left so quickly, and she also knew that while Teal’c would’ve thought this place beautiful, he also wouldn’t think it practical. Too much crystals, and technology and things that he likely wouldn’t understand, even despite his years learning science from her. 

Jack would’ve been bored out of his mind.

Again, like with Teal’c, this place had too much science for him. He would’ve been sick to death of this place after a while, craving more of their usual worlds of more of the ‘familiar’ aliens, and life and death situations that he could actually understand. Jack also hated ancients, especially after the few times they nearly killed him and made his brain turn to mush. 

Vala would’ve tried to find whatever treasure possible. 

Vala would’ve searched this city high and low, and she wouldn’t stop until she found something she thought would fetch a high price at whatever black market there was-either here or in the Milky Way galaxy. If there was one member of her team who wouldn’t be swayed by the beauty of this place, it would have been her. 

Mitchell probably would’ve loved it here.

The people seemed to be rather a lot like him, brave to a fault, daring, and eager for their next adventure out in the Pegasus galaxy. Mitchell would’ve loved Atlantis, no doubt about it. She just wondered, however, if he would stay as long as possible, or get back to leading SG1, and she knew without a doubt that the latter triumphed over Atlantis any day. 

She missed her team-fiercely, painfully…she wanted to be with them again, and she knew that it was going to be a year or more when she’d be able to. And while she liked being here on Atlantis, the one thing she could think about since she got here, was of her team.

~*~

END


End file.
